Alternative Crisis
by Spidey Legend
Summary: Regina atraviesa el Portal del Tiempo para regresar a su época y así poder contruir un plan para salvar a Dylan y a Paula. El problema es que al hacerlo, ingresa en otro mundo. Pequeño crossover con Resident Evil. No hay Pairing. Versión editada y corregida al 08/12/2014. COMPLETADO.


.

* * *

><p><strong>*Nota del Autor: <strong>Hola a mis fieles lectores, luego de un mes ocupado con más examenes en la universidad, les traigo otro One Shot y esta vez nada menos que de Dino Crisis. Espero que se disfrute el leerlo tanto como yo el haberlo escrito.

***DISCLAIMER: **La trama, los personajes y todo lo relacionado tanto con Dino Crisis como con Resident Evil, no me pertenece, solo los tomé prestado para esta ocasión.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Alternative Crisis"<strong>

Dino Crisis x Resident Evil fanfic

Crossover

Spidey_Legend

(INNER_YAMATA_NO_OROCHI)

_Creado y Finalizado: 07/08/2011_

_Revisión Definitiva: 08/12/2014_

* * *

><p><strong>Voz Externa.<strong>

"Diálogo".

"_Pensamientos"._

* * *

><p><strong>D<strong>ylan Morton, agente de TRAT sonrió confiadamente tras activar en el teclado de la gran computadora que tenía frente a él, la señal correspondiente para la activación del satélite que orbitaba el planeta. Finalmente, ese desgraciado Gigantosaurio recibiría su merecido de la peor manera posible.

**-Cinco minutos para la detonación final-**

La femenina voz electrónica que emanaba del ordenador anunció implacablemente la situación y Dylan se apresuró para escapar de allí.

"_Hasta nunca maldito bastardo"._ Dylan quería deshacerse de ese dinosaurio desde que la criatura había matado a su compañero David para que así tanto él como Regina pudiesen escapar.

Casi unos segundos a posteriori, un rayo de luz azulada y casi enceguecedor, atravesó el techo del lugar con tanta facilidad y destrozó al dinosaurio tan rápidamente que realmente no podía creer lo que había sucedido frente a sus ojos.

Siempre tomando en cuenta que por unos breves instantes, tuvo que cubrir su rostro con su brazo izquierdo y aguantar el estruendoso ruido ensordecedor.

El sonido del arma y el rugido agonizante de la bestia poco a poco se redujeron a solo una resonancia dentro de la habitación. En el centro de ésta ahora había un gigantesco agujero, indicando la total desaparición del animal.

Dylan Morton había sobrevivido.

El Gigantosaurio no lo logró.

Dylan Morton se encontraba aliviado por primera vez desde que el desastre se había desatado.

**-Tres minutos para la detonación final-**

El nuevo aviso de la computadora, despertó a Dylan por completo y le recordó que aún había peligro para él, su hija Paula y su compañera Regina.

Hablando de Regina, la pelirroja probablemente estaría muy preocupada por él. Ella podía ser algo fría y distante, pero jamás negaba la posibilidad de abandonar a un compañero si esto era posible en su salvación. Por ello y sin Dylan lo imaginase ciertamente, Regina se preguntaba ansiosamente donde y cuando llegaría su rubio compañero.

Los objetivos actuales de Regina eran más que obvios: Encontrar a Dylan, llevarse junto a él a la niña y reparar o recontruir la Puerta del Tiempo para luego huir definitivamente de ese condenado lugar llamado Edward City.

**-Dos minutos para la detonación final-**

Al momento del más reciente aviso, Dylan ya se encontraba en camino para reunirse con Regina, mientras que su compañera acababa de despachar a un último velocirraptor que con gusto la atacaba.

En camino hacia la salida, Dylan se encontró con su Paula y la maquinaria necesaria para salir de allí; pero también la inconveniencia de necesitar el disco de datos para que esta funcionase.

Afortunadamente, Dylan sabía que Regina tenía el disco, por lo que emprendió su búsqueda nuevamente no sin antes reconfortar a su confundida hija quien claramente mostraba signos de nunca estar acostumbrada a esa clase de gestos.

Dylan solo dio algunos pasos cuando Regina interrumpió en la habitación.

"Regina, me alegro de verte, ¿Estás bien?". El rostro de Dylan denotaba alegría por encontrar en buen estado a su compañera y sobretodo por lo oportuna ya que el lugar volaría en cuestión de tiempo.

"Estoy bien, no te preocupes. Solo preparemos el portal y salgamos de aquí". Todo esto mientras Regina se encaminaba hacia la Puerta del Tiempo y la activaba tras disponer del disco de datos.

**-Un minuto para la detonación final-**

La urgente falta de tiempo que pregonó el aviso, puso algo nervioso a Dylan pero tenía plena confianza en que todo iba a salir bien.

El sistema de autodestrucción ya estaba más que operativo, de hecho funcionaba demasiado bien. Pequeñas explosiones y temblores alrededor de toda la base avecinaban lo que venía. Sin embargo, un temblor lo suficientemente violento sirvió como heraldo de la perdición. Uno de los grandes ordenadores en las paredes cedió…

…sobre Paula.

La niña, que no tenía noción ni equilibrio para reaccionar, solo se pudo limitar a exclamar un grito ahogado de dolor mientras que los dos soldados estaban totalmente sorprendidos por la resolución de los eventos.

Dylan pudo ver como su hija aún seguía viva y corrió inmediatamente a ella para socorrerla. Sin éxito intentó quitar la maquinaria de ella. Regina se le unió pero también fracasaron.

Paula estaba atrapada y tanto Dylan como Regina sabían lo que eso significaba.

"¿Qué hacemos?". Gritó Regina claramente asustada, algo nuevo en ella pero que demostraba un cambio a lo largo de esta aventura. "¡Dylan, debemos irnos ahora o nunca regresaremos! Regina ya acababa de perder la compostura pero sin saberlo, Dylan había tomado la decisión final.

"Regina, la puerta aún está abierta. Sé que no quieres, pero tienes que volver sola. No puedo dejar a Paula". La afirmación de Dylan, sonaba convencida pero Regina soltó un pequeño gesto de rabia y frustración al saber que eso no era totalmente cierto y encima de saber el destino que le depararía a ambos.

Sonaba demasiado firme como para intentar convencerlo, pero ella no podía evitar sentir furia. El tiempo se acababa.

**-Cuarenta segundos para la detonación final-**

"¿Estás loco?". Regina ahora si parecía una mujer normal. Era inquietante el saber que en esa situación límite, la pelirroja lograría demostrar su carencia de emociones hacia otras personas.

"Hazlo, vete de una vez. Tienes el disco de datos de la Tercera Energía ¿cierto?". Ella comprendió, al menos una idea, y sacó de su bolsillo el disco para luego estirar su brazo y entregárselo a él.

"Cuando regreses a nuestro tiempo original, usa esos datos para aprender sobre todo sobre la Tercera Energía. Construye la puerta perfecta y entonces ven a sacarnos de aquí". Ahora si Dylan sonaba firme como una roca.

Regina como por acto reflejo, suavizó su rostro y lagrimeando por primera vez en su vida, se guardó el disco y así presentar formalmente su despedida, aunque jurada momentáneamente.

**-Veinte segundos para la detonación final-**

"Yo... Dylan... lo haré. Lo prometo". Regina se secó las lágrimas de sus ojos y recuperó su semblante de siempre, mostrando la misma determinación que la caracterizó como la mejor agente de SORT.

Las explosiones y temblores se volvían más violentos con cada segundo que pasaba.

Regina avanzó hacia la Puerta de Tiempo y se detuvo.

Luego ella dio la vuelta y cruzó su mirada con la de Dylan por última vez, el hombre levantó su brazo y llevó su mano a su frente, realizando el formal saludo militar. La pelirroja le devolvió el saludo y desapareció por el portal, no sin antes recordarle algo que de seguro había olvidado.

"¡No lo olvides, aún me debes una!".

**-Diez segundos para la detonación final-**

Sin más, Regina atravesó el portal con la promesa de rescatarlos sin saber lo que le depararía su futuro al hacerlo.

* * *

><p>Tras pasar el portal, Regina vio una luz blanca que la obligó a cerrar sus hermosos ojos. Al abrirlo, descubrió con horror un mundo nuevo.<p>

Ella ya no se encontraba en su origen. De alguna forma algo todo había cambiado.

¿Acaso el viaje en el tiempo causó este cambio?

¿Cómo sucedió?

¿Qué haría ahora?

¿Cómo salvaría a Dylan y a Paula?

El solo pensar en ellos, hizo que un sentimiento de desesperanza se apoderara de ella. De hecho, a tal punto que la nubló para el enfrentamiento contra el enemigo.

Regina nunca vio al grupo de zombies que la atacó por la espalda.

La pelirroja estaba muy aturdida por sus pesares cuando los zombies ya estaban casi sobre ella rodeándola

BANG. BANG. BANG.

Varios y rechinantes disparos sonaron y derribaron a sus atacantes con una tremenda facilidad que la recordaba a ella cuando eliminaba a los dinosaurios de Edward City.

"Oye pelirroja, si quieres vivir, más te vale que andes despierta y me sigas el paso".

Una mujer se aproximó a ella como la responsable.

Tenía una especie de escopeta recortada que la recordaba a la que utilizaba Dylan.

"Oye, ¿qué crees que te acabo de decir?". La mujer ahora si lucía enfadada.

"Lo siento, es que las cosas se complicaron bastante con algo que tenía que hacer".

La mujer solo resopló y dijo secamente. "Como a todos muñeca, el infierno suele perjudicarnos a todos y más cuando idiotas y corruptos lo manejan". Regina estaba extrañada pero necesitaba información.

"Me llamo Regina ¿Dónde estamos?".

"Raccoon City, pelirroja".

Regina nunca había oído de una ciudad llamada así y el término pelirroja con que la mujer lo empleaba era burlesco y molesto.

"Soy Jill, Jill Valentine y espero que puedas defenderte sola porque sino esto se pondrá difícil".

"No te preocupes Jill, vengo de despachar hordas de dinosaurios, creo que podré defenderme de unos zombies". Jill solo atinó a sonreir cuando vio el arma que portaba Regina.

"Me alegro pelirroja, pues ahora debemos reunirnos con los demás y salir de esta puta zona de guerra". Sin esperar más tiempo, Jill emprendió el camino el cual Regina siguió segundos después.

Al hacerlo, Regina se preguntó como haría para rescatar a Dylan y a Paula. Solo esperaba poder cumplir la promesa, si antes sobrevivía a este asqueroso lugar en el que había quedado.

Una nueva lista de objetivos se grabó en su mente y esta vez no fracasaría en ninguno de ellos.

Regina cumpliría con su promesa.

* * *

><p>FIN<p>

* * *

><p><strong>*Uff, bueno he aquí un pequeño One Shot referido a uno de los mejores juegos que salieron para la Play 1. Juegazo y todo un clásico.<strong>

***La verdad que no tenía ni idea de realizar este fanfic, pero hace un par de días, fui a la casa de un amigo y vi como su hermano menor lo estaba jugando y me dije que tenía que crear un fanfic y encima le metí un suspenso interesante con el pequeño crossover con Resident Evil. Otra obra del arte de lso videojuegos por cierto.**

***Desde ya muchas gracias.**

***Saludos, Spidey_Legend.**

* * *

><p>.<p> 


End file.
